Vickie
Vickie is a female Dilophoaurus who is the mate of Silas and mother of Barney History Battle For The Dark Woodland Silas and Vickie and the rest of the pack are challenging the pack of Utahraptors for the territory of the Dark Woodland. These battles have been going on for centuries, with the Dilophosaurus winning most of the time. However the Utahraptors have insisted the help of a pack of Deinonychus to assist them in their fight, however, they are a mere distraction to Silas and his pack. The battleground is eerily silent, each side staring each other down. Silas orders their pack to charge and the battle begins. Silas easily takes down a Deinonychus, before being knocked down by Shadow. And he is then attacked by Allan. Eventually, the entire Deinonychus pack is wiped out, and the battle seems to lead in Silas and his packs favor. However, Allan lures in a female Acrocanthosaurus, which subsequently attacks the Dilophosaurus pack. The Acrocanthosaurs has now turned the tides. Silas accepts that he has been beaten, and walks away. A Happy Ending Behemoth's injuries from the T-rex attack are beginning to take there toll as he collapses from infection. The herd is forced to leave Behemoth behind. Quickly, Silas, his mate Vickie and his son Barney begin to eat Behemoth. On The Move Vickie and Barney are waiting for Silas to return from a hunt. Barney is sleeping where Silas normally sleeps. But while he is away Barney has it to himself. Silas then returns with a kill. The whole family then begins to eat. A New Threat Silas prepares for Vickie to lay her egg. He will then have to do a lot of hunting. It then ends on a cliff hanger as Grey-Fang attacks Silas's family. Brawl Everyone escapes form Grey-Fang unscathed except for Silas. Anarchy Vickie and her family are all running away from the fire however Silas gets crushed by a branch. The rest of his family escapes though. Ash and Bones Vicky and Barney are trying to live without Silas. Barney becomes tired. Vickie stays right beside Barney. However a Criolophasaurus attacks and injures Vickie. Slaughter Vickie is still recovering from the Criolophasaurus attack. However the Criolophasaurus is back and attacks Vickie again. However this time Silas is to the rescue and defeats the Criolphasaurus. The pack is reunited once again Family Vickie has laid more eggs and is nest bound. However the Criolophasaurus is back to and Silas again fends him off. However is hurt even worse then last time. She is still alive. Let the Games Begin Vickie bite has become infected and she is struggling to survive. End of An Era Silas keeps a watchful eye on Vickie who has become unable to move. That has attracted Sawtooth. Sawtooth then battles Barney and Silas who try there best to stop Sawtooth from killing her. However it is futile. Sawtooth kills Vickie. Then Silas and Barney and his sister are have only each other. Appearances * DIR Se1 Ep10 * DIR Se1 Ep13 * DIR Se1 Ep13 * DIR Se2 Ep1 * DIR Se2 Ep3 * DIR Se2 Ep4 * DIR Se2 Ep7 * DIR Se2 Ep8 * DIR Se2 Ep10 * DIR Se3 Ep3 * DIR Se3 EP5 * DIR Se3 EP6 * DIR Se3 EP7Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:DI Revival Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters